Athazagoraphobia
by XxZaNgIe-ChAnOoOXiSa-cHaNxX
Summary: Hinamori Momo's psychiatrist mysteriously disappears. Who is he replaced with? Hitsugaya Toushiro. This is a HitsuHina fic by cherryblossom hime and Poisoned Shinigami.
1. He's Gone

Hello everyone!

So…. We aren't exactly new here. This is Cherryblossom hime (Xisa) and Poisoned Shinigami (Zangie) at your service!

Cherry-Hime: Yay! I'm super excited! Poison came up with the best story idea ever!

Poison: Yeah I did! Now everyone bow down to me! (Evil laugh)

Cherry-Hime: (coughs) Uh Poison-kun, do you have to uh…. Scare the readers?

Poison: I'm not scaring anyone (pouts) right, right, RIGHT!?

Cherry-Hime: Owie! That's my ear Poison-kun!

Poison: Stop being such a baby, Hime-chan.

Cherry-Hime: Demo…..

Poison: Ok everyone, so this our first co-written fic, which is named Athazagoraphobia, or Atha for short for people who hate long words.

Cherry-Hime: Yeah! Zangie asked me to co-write with her since she knows that I am a dedicated HitsuHina fan!

Poison: Okay, so this is how the story goes:

Cherry-Hime: Listen to Poison! She will explain it!

Poison: (Vein protruding on forehead, annoyed) Hime-Chan, can you manage to be quiet for one minute!?

Cherry-Hime: mmmm okay, let me count the minute.

Poison: (Glares and Sighs) Okay, so the summary…. So here's how it goes. Toushiro and Momo are childhood friends, but Shiro has to move away..

Cherry-Hime: Hey! If Hitsugaya-Taicho was here, he'd freeze you for calling him that!

Poison: What happened to the minute of silence? And besides, he's NOT here, so I'll call him whatever I want. So anyway, years later, Momo ends up in a mental asylum with symptoms of schizophrenia, and althazagoraphobia. Her old psychiatrist disappeared, and his job is taken over by none other than…(Please feel free to imagine a suspense-themed music here)…

Cherry-Hime: Hitsugaya Toushiro!

Poison: Hurry and gasp, everyone!

Cherry and Poison: -gasp-

Poison: Yeah. So that's how it goes. WARNING: AU since I don't know how asylums work here and furthermore there's no shinigami-hollow-quincy magic-magic story involved.

Cherry-Hime: DISCLAIMER: We should kidnap Kubo Tite and tell her work for us someday! Lol Just kidding.

Poison: Aww, but that was a good plan.

* * *

**Athazagoraphobia**

_...By Xisa and Zangie..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The staff of the Rotten Apple Asylum took their thirty-minute breaks at noontime everyday. One would expect the lounge to be bursting in sunshine because of the time of day, maybe decorated with a vase of flowers over there and a working water cooler over there. But it was not so. The Rotten Apple, which had formerly served as a hospital, was a building that had been standing for over 100 years. The building was ancient, even rumored to be older than the city that housed it. No one has bothered to improve it one bit, unless they were willing to pay for the cost. The lights were dim. One would attempt to walk through the halls and get lost because of the largeness of the asylum and the lack of lamplights. The lounge was no exception from the melancholy atmosphere.

It seemed the only source of cheeriness in the Rotten Apple were the staff members and some of the more hyperactive patients. There were two of the nurses now in the lounge, sitting on hard chairs holding coffee mugs and sugar-free doughnuts. They were talking endlessly, being the women they were, but their voices were hushed.

"So did you hear about Patient 3605's personal psychiatrist?" the first nurse asked the other. Her fingers were twitching nervously against her hot mug of coffee.

"You mean Doctor Aizen?" the second nurse said. "What about him?"

"You don't know, Orihime?"

Inoue Orihime shook her head.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "Isane, what happened?"

Isane looked at her for a long time, as if having a mental battle with herself about whether or not she should tell her. Finally she set her mug down.

"Dr. Aizen disappeared yesterday."

Suddenly the two heard a noise outside the closed door. They exchanged a glance with one another and quietly stood from their chairs. Isane reached for the doorknob and turned.

Outside stood Patient 3605 Hinamori Momo, clutching a little ragged teddy bear and looking at them anxiously. Her delicate body was shaking underneath her pajamas. It seemed she was in her little-girl mode.

"Momo-chan, what are you doing here?!" Inoue exclaimed.

"How did you get out of your room?" demanded Isane. She reached out to grab hold of her, but the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Doctor…Aizen," she whispered. "Is gone?"

The nurses fell quiet.

"He…left me?" the patient continued. Her doll fell to the floor, and so did she. "But he promised he's never going to leave me!"

A shrill, panicked scream tore from her throat and she started squirming and kicking.

"DR. AIZEEENNN!!!"

Isane dropped to her knees and tried to hold Hinamori down, but only succeeded in getting kicked on the stomach.

"Inoue, get the guards!" she yelled. Inoue nodded and rushed for the security button by the wall.

In a moment two of the guards, Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji, rushed into the scene. Without even talking (except for Ichigo who uttered a little curse), they pinned the shrieking patient's arms to the cold floor and waited for Inoue to inject her. The nurse knelt beside Momo-chan and placed the needle against her right arm.

"No! Please don't! I want Dr. Aizen!" Momo hollered.

Inoue looked down at her sympathetically and shook her head, saying, "I'm sorry Momo-chan. He's not here."

And she pierced her to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Histugaya Toushiro was the youngest psychologist-turned-psychiatrist in the country. Maybe even the world. At the age of 15 he knew how the mind mainly worked. He studied the newly-discovered enneagram as a hobby, and even learned how to get other people to follow what he wanted. But that was partly because of his charm. The silver-haired boy was so handsome even a handful of men were attracted to him. He came from a wealthy family as well. His father was the principal of the only private academy in the city. His uncle was the owner of a mental asylum called the Rotten Apple Asylum.

And that brings us back to the topic.

Toushiro, now 18, was also the newest psychiatrist to work for the Rotten Apple. That was the reason he stood outside the building now, dressed in a black suit and holding a suitcase. His handsome face was devoid of any emotion with the exception of boredom. He knew that this place was just another piece of cake. Sighing, he made his way to the glass doors and entered.

A whiff of air introduced him to the scent of dry apples that the building held. Apples, he should have expected that. This was the Rotten Apple after all. Looking ahead he found a counter with a petite woman on the other side. She noticed Toushiro and made a sign to please wait, pointing to the phone she was speaking into. The young man nodded and waited, leaning against the counter. After a few minutes the woman hung up and turned to him.

"Welcome to the Rotten Apple," she said monotonously. "May I help you?"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro," replied Toushiro. "The new psychiatrist?"

"Oh, you're the boss' nephew?" the woman seemed to perk up a little. "Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

The two exchanged a handshake.

"Follow me," she invited. She simply jumped over the counter and started walking. Toushiro followed.

Rukia led him into what they called the lounge. Inside were two men and two women, conversing quietly.

"Everyone," Rukia called out to them. They turned their heads and looked. "This is Hitsugaya Toushiro, our new psychiatrist."

"Ah!" the orange-haired girl stood from her seat and waved. "Hello, Hitsugaya-kun, welcome to the Rotten Apple! I'm Inoue Orihime, and these are—,"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said the orange-haired man.

"Abarai Renji," said the other man.

"Kotetsu Isane," said the last. "Welcome to the Rotten Apple."

Toushiro nodded and forced out a smile.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"The other psychiatrists are still talking with their patients," Rukia explained. "And the rest, they're probably wandering around still."

"Speaking of patients," said Isane. "Hitsugaya-kun, you will be treating mostly one certain patient. Her personal psychiatrist disappeared, so another needs to replace him."

"I see," the silver-haired said. "Who's that one certain patient?"

"Patient 3605, Hinamori Momo," answered Inoue. "She's the third room in the second floor, third wing."

Hinamori Momo…it sounded familiar for some reason…

Why _did_ it sound familiar?

* * *

Poison: Ahaha! How was that chapter, hm? I know it was short, but STILL! Now go and review!!!

Cherry-Hime: I said don't creep them out!

Poison: Oh yeah, right. I forgot...


	2. You Are Not Him

Poison: Who got reviews, dawg?

Cherry-Hime: Us, us us, us us!

Cherry-Hime and Poison: Boo-yez.

Cherry-Hime: Thank you all! The chapter was short, but I guess we made it right enough for you guys to review it!

Poison: ccccookie, shirochanxmoo1220, .I'm Just Reviewing., Ichigo-Sora, moonlight peach forest, Killer Asian on the Loose (hey look it's my other half lol), MimiMichie, Haotorine-Rene, and CallMeNicole receive imaginary pink lovely bunnies carrying cupcakes!

Cherry-Hime: We own those bunnies, but not Bleach. It is owned by Kubo Tite, who is a man.

-turns and glares at Poison-

Poison: But I confuse genders! -whines- Besides, how was I supposed to know that, when even I call my mom a 'he' sometimes?

Cherry-Hime: Oh my heck, you're dumb...I should just transport you to an AU...

** Athazagoraphobia  
**_by __Xisa-chan__ and __Zangie__-kun_

Hinamori Momo woke up to the sound of silence beating at her ears. She was back in her simple white room, with her white bed and her soft walls. She had a hard time sitting up since she was still so worn out by the syringe they gave her and because of her own tantrum. The girl put a hand to her pale forehead and closed her eyes, trying to remember why she had even started thrashing around at all.

Ah yes. Dr. Aizen, _her_ Doctor Aizen, was gone.

He had broken his promise and left.

Momo found her heart stinging for some reason. Still dizzy she stepped off the bed and reached for the doll that had fallen off in her sleep.

"Inoue-chan, where is…" she started, but discovered something.

The nurse was not there. She was alone.

In mere seconds the patient's confused innocent face was replaced by a fearful and panicked expression. Slowly Momo made her way back to the bed and huddled close to the corner. She covered herself and her doll under the thin white blanket she was provided with, twitching nervously all the while. She was alone. She can't believe they let her be alone like this! Now shaking violently she grasped her doll and bit her lip until it bled. She was frightened.

What if they'd forgotten all about her?

What should she do?!

"Inoue-chan?!" she cried out. "Inoue-chaannn? Where are you?"

Tears started dribbling down her cheeks as she screamed out for anyone to come and save her.

-

-

-

Toushiro and company have been carried away talking for the past 30 minutes in the lounge. The icy young man could not believe that such young people as himself worked in such an old place filled with crazy loons. He was glad to have people his age around for once. In his old job he worked with people twice as old as he was.

He had been listening to them talk about a young patient named Yachiru (whom they said to have been running around one midnight screaming 'Mother Goose') when all of a sudden the door slammed open.

"Uhm, hello, break time is over?" a young man with a nametag that said 'Hisagi Shuuhei' yelled. "Will someone attend to Patient 3605, 'cause I have to go to Patient 6348. They're both panicking and stuff."

"3605?" Toushiro repeated. "That's my patient, isn't it?"

"Hai," replied Inoue. "How did she wake up this early?! C'mon, Hitsugaya-kun."

The ditzy girl grabbed Toushiro's hand and dragged him along.

Inoue led him through the winding staircases (the elevators were closed for repairs) and through the weaving hallways of the second floor. She was trying to speak to Toushiro and gasp for air at the same time, providing some mild entertainment for the white-haired boy.

"Alright," she panted. "When we get there, please make sure you don't act so stoic. She's scared when people look mad."

"I don't look mad," Toushiro protested bitterly.

"Oh! I'm sorry...but I'm just warning you. She panics."

"'Whatever..."

Finally they reached the third room in the third wing. Toushiro could hear a girl screaming and crying inside. Inoue unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing the patient inside.

"Momo-chan, are you okay?" Inoue shouted at a lump on the bed. "Please calm down!"

The patient's head shot up at the sound of Inoue's voice and immediately she jumped off the bed and crawled over to her.

'Momo-chan' was a shuddering heap on the floor, her thin arms buried under her head. Her dark hair was strewn about like a fan, covering her face. She was wearing baby blue pajamas with white bunny patterns. A doll sat abandoned by her side, smiling absently. Toushiro was used to seeing people like this, but for her he felt even sorrier.

"Please!" she begged. "Don't leave me! I want Dr. Aizen!"

Toushiro only stood by the door, observing her face. Her eyes seemed familiar to him...

"Dr. Aizen!"

"Hitsugaya-kun," Inoue knelt down on the floor beside Hinamori Momo and put her hands on her shoulders gently. "Please come here."

The new psychiatrist nodded quietly and approached the two. Hinamori was still panicking, but she was not saying anything anymore, just sobbing. Her eyes shifted to his face and she looked into his eyes cautiously, curiously.

"Inoue-chan..." she said softly, tugging on the nurse's sleeve. "Who is he..?"

Toushiro frowned to himself. He was right there in front of her, why did she not ask _him_? He could hear perfectly fine...uh-oh. The patient caught his frown and she cowered into the nurse's arms. Inoue glared slightly at him.

"This, Momo-chan," she said to the patient. "This is Histugaya-kun,"

"_Dr. _Hitsugaya," the irritable boy corrected.

"Hitsugaya...kun..." Momo repeated to herself, looking at him anxiously.

"Yes," said Inoue. "He is your new doctor."

"New..." suddenly Momo's eyes changed. They turned darker, and turned defensively smaller. "No. I don't have a new doctor. Dr. Aizen is..."

Stupid girl. Toushiro scratched the back of his head in slight irritation and interrupted the girl.

"...is gone, Hinamori Momo," he said. "I really am your new doctor."

Momo stared at the white haired boy in disbelief and fear. Who was he to come and tell her that her Aizen was gone?

"Aizen is not gone. You are not my doctor-" She stopped in her sentence and immediately buried her head on Orihime's shoulder. She was biting her lip, and it was when Orihime found red liquid on the side of her shirt that she made Momo look up. The girl had bitten her lip so hard, it was bleeding, a small river of blood trailing down.

Toushiro's expression soften, if for a little bit. His patient, he didn't know why, but he had this guilty, pitiful feeling for her.

"Momo. Calm down. Dr. Hitsugaya is a very nice person. He'll be just as nice as Dr. Aizen. You don't need to worry about it, okay?"

"He's NOT Aizen. He's not okay! He's scary!" The girl protested to her nurse. Inoue sighed. What was she going to do?

"Momo, you'll be fine. I promise. You trust me right?" The girl nodded, and Inoue smiled.

"Good girl. Now I want you to say hi to your doctor okay?" Inoue asked the girl sweetly. Momo looked at Inoue, unsure, before trembling and turning to meet the gaze of the white haired man who claimed to be her new doctor.

"Hinamori Momo. My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro. I'll be your new psychiatrist from now on." Toushiro said as nicely as he could. He was really bad at being all sad and nice or whatever. Pretty much, he sucked at showing feelings since he had learned not to show them. He usually wore a stoic face.

Momo just stared up at the doctor, her innocent, yet painful looking eyes silently looking as if she were pleading unto him. Toushiro had to admit that the look that she had on her face was somewhat adorable, but he knew that those eyes would be even more adorable when she would look at someone without that pain and sorrow that were in them. Toushiro didn't even know why that thought came to his head, and he mentally slapped himself.

"H-hello, D-Dr. Hitsugaya." She stuttered. Toushiro knew. He knew that she was absolutely afraid of him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to do something about it. He had to do something about her freight, and he wanted to get rid of that sad expression that the girl held on her face.

-

-

-

The introductons that had been put to past only had Toushiro irratated in a way. His first patient just had to be a girl, who seriously had some psycological problems, and who was absolutely terrified of him. Oh man, that was just absolutely great.

As he walked, he kept his usual stoic face on. He was never the one to show emotion to anyone, and he didnt need to start now.

There wasnt really anything to do now. His patient was now calm, in the care of Inoue. Apparently, she knew Inoue well enough to go to her for protection and comfort. He couldnt help but wonder. Was she comfortably with the Aizen doctor as well? Is that why she wanted him to come back so badly, because she felt comfort from him?

Entering his office, he sat down and looked over his desk. Surely he was going to have to do the things that doctors do. Sit, do paperwork, etc. This was going to be the boring part of this job.

Picking up his pen, he began to get to owrk about the paper, and strangely enough, thinking about Hinamori all the while. His eyes began to get a little droopy since he hadnt had much sleep from the night before, and before he knew it, he fell into a deep slumber on his desk, him mind still filled with thought of Hinamori Momo

* * *

Cherry-Hime: Yay! We are finally done with chapter two! I am so tired, i could probably drop on the floor anywhere, then i would instantly fall asleep

Poison: Oh stop complaining.

so that was chapter two. Things will start to heat up from now and on. Just know that you are warned.

If you could, please be ever so kind to give us a review for this story.

_Zangie-kun and Xisa-Chan_


	3. Investigation

Cherry-hime: You guys rock!

Poison-kun: Not enough! Haha, just kidding. It seems that as long as I have Cherry-Hime here around, I get more than 2 reviews per chapter.

Cherry-hime: You don't have my certain charm, Poison-kun. That's why.

Poison-kun: Aye, don't rub it in my face!

Cherry-hime: -innocently- I'm not! Anyway, we warn you of AU, dadadada, yadda-yadda, no ownie and stuff.

Poison-kun: Also we would like to introduce to you two OC's. One of them is mine, one of them is Cherry-hime's. Mine's the insane girl, Hibikime Akane.

Cherry-hime: And as you all know, my OC is Karia! Anyway, get ready for a longer chapter this time!

Poison-kun: Fasten your seatbelts, NOW! Well you don't need it, but...still...augh, never mind...

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed in exasperation as Kurosaki Ichigo finished what he was telling him. He had definitely not expected to do some detective work in an asylum. An asylum, for freak's sake! And he was a psychiatrist! Surely they would not expect him to talk to every single patient in the building and ask them about someone he did not even care about at freaking all! He glared at the orange-haired bodyguard sitting across from him.

**Flashback**

_Toushiro had been doing his paperwork, glad that his pile of it was dissapearing. When he got this job. He didn't expect to have to fill out all this paperwork for his patients when he had signed up for this job. _

_He was getting close to done when someone knocked on his door, and before he let them in, a man with orange haired bursted into his office._

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro, we need you help"_

**End of Flashback**

"Isn't this supposed to be someone else's work?" he inquired.

"Hey, c'mon, this is your first task," Ichigo said playfully. "And besides, we're doing it too."

"Why don't you just hire a real detective?"

"Are you nuts? We can't do that!" roared Shuuhei who was sitting nearby.

"_You're_ nuts, and why not?" Toushiro snapped. Uryuu Ishida held up his chopstick-less hand to silence everyone.

"Relax, Shuuhei," he commanded. "Hitsugaya-kun is new here, remember that. Hitsugaya-kun, we haven't really been in good terms with the government. They won't let us hire a detective to help us."

This explanation only served to confuse Toushiro, who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god, don't tell me he doesn't know," said Renji.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Ishida sighed. "Don't tell me your uncle has been hiding this from you. You see, it was a law before that all…crazy people, whatever…should be killed. But your uncle revolted against this, and with the help of Aizen and a few others, they won. However the government still did not want to support those who had 'no use' in the world, so they are refusing to help us with anything. They gave us an old building, and we have to pay about 135 percent more of the bills and taxes."

"So that's why this place is such a dump," Toushiro made a face. "It's been like this all along? Haven't you tried to do anything?"

"We _can't_ do anything," Ichigo murmured, rolling his eyes. "We have to get through this by ourselves. Heck, Ishida here is one of the only ones who make the medicine for the patients!"

Toushiro could not believe the government was this cruel. How could something meant to protect their people be so harsh to them? The Rotten Apple only wanted to help, and in return they have to pay more. Something was fishy here. And to think, it had been kept a secret from him for all this time! Needless to say, the white-haired psychiatrist was definitely outraged.

"So you see," said Renji. "If we don't solve this damn mystery by ourselves soon, the government will notice that Aizen is gone and will blame _us_ for it."

"And then we'll be forced to close the asylum," said Ichigo.

"And so that's why we have to act now and stop chatting."

The boys turned around to see the petite Rukia, her arms crossed over her chest. Toushiro immediately noticed Ichigo blushing and grinned a little in spite of himself.

"Ru-Rukia!"

"Alright boys, we have to get going," she announced. "Boss won't be joining us today, he's doing some paperwork."

As soon as she unfolded her arms and started motioning for them to exit the lounge, they jumped off their seats and went about on their ways.

-

"Okay, uhm…Hibikime Akane…" Shuuhei read the patient's name from a piece of paper he held in his hands. "We need you to cooperate with us here a little."

The tattooed bodyguard was sitting on a stool that was separated from the patient's by a thin table. Toushiro, on the other hand, was standing a few feet behind him with his arms crossed, watching silently. He was not really up to speaking with a twitching young woman with a glare that matched his. (They would be sure to get in a heated argument).

"I-if I _cooperate_ with y-you," Akane stuttered bitterly. "I might get in t-trouble. There might be c-cameras here, and b-bugs and stuff, and then the government'll g-get me for sure…Ohh christ, I don't w-want that to h-happen."

"Relax, there aren't any," said Toushiro. "Well, none that belongs to the government anyway. Now, we need to know if—,"

"W-what if there're spies here, huh?" the girl screeched. Toushiro fought himself from covering his ears. "They-they're gunna come get me, I'm sure of it!"

"Theereee, arreee, noooonnnee," Shuuhei made sure he said each word long enough for her to shudder in anger. "Now please, help us out here."

Akane kept silent and glared at the two of them.

"Alright," said Toushiro. "When they were leading you back to your room from the garden before Dr. Aizen disappeared, did you see him at all?"

The girl shook her head wildly, eyes wide.

"If you lie, the government _will_ get you, y'know," Shuuhei threatened.

"Oh dear gods!" Akane jumped from her seat and looked around. "Y-yes! Yes I saw him! Christ, don't let them get me!"

"Sit down, Akane," Toushiro ordered sternly. This only caused the girl to scrunch her face up in both worry and anger and she stomped up towards him.

"Don't order me around, newbie!" she countered. The white-haired boy was surprised to see her change from paranoid to aggressive. "Got that?"

Toushiro was about to answer back when Shuuhei got in between them.

"Settle down, shithead," Shuuhei told Akane. He dragged the twitching patient back to her chair.

"Okay," he continued, rubbing his temple. "Where did you see him?"

"Feh."

"Akane, we need an answer."

Her tangled hair shook on her head as she tilted her head from side to side to get her neck to pop. The glare aimed at Toushiro didn't flicker.

"I s-saw him with Hinamori in the under the tree," she finally replied. "He was always wuh-with her."

"Ah-huh, and was he acting weird or anything like that?"

"No."

"Okay, well what was he doing?"

"Eh," Toushiro interrupted upon noticing something. "You can handle this girl, but I can't. I will just go on to the next patient on our list."

Shuuhei glanced at him and nodded.

"Sure. The next patient is in the room across this one, their name is--"

There was a slam and the tattooed bodyguard realized that Toushiro had already gone.

"He prolly only wanted to get to the hotter patient," he muttered under his breath and turned back to Akane disdainfully. "Compared to this girl, Matsumoto's a freaking goddess..."

"H-hey! A-are you sayin' she's got powers a-and is gunna come get m-me?!"

-

Toushiro struggled with the key to the next person's room. The door proved rather difficult to be unlocked. He blamed the unfair government for this and cursed until finally there was a click and the door flew open. He immediately noticed the serenity floating about in the white room. It was the comfortable kind of quiet in there, not the tense or threatening kind. A woman with thick wavy orange hair was lying on a cot on her side so that her back was facing him. She seemed to be in a rather deep slumber. The psychiatrist admired her appealing figure for a fleeting moment before coughing.

The woman didn't budge, but she did whimper, as if she was having a dream that she found something she'd been looking for desperately. Toushiro felt a little sorry for her and decided he didn't want to wake her up. So instead, he turned back around and left for the next patient.

"Nngh...who's there?" he halted when he heard the woman speak. He faced her and flushed at the sight of her beautiful face...and chest.

"U-uhm, I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro," he said, slightly awkwardly. "I'm here to ask you some questions about Aizen.."

The woman stared at him a bit longer, then smiled.

"I'm Matsumoto...Rangiku," she said. "My...you're the new psychiatrist here? Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah."

"And...you want to ask me questions about Dr. Aizen, eh?" Rangiku patted the empty space next to her, urging Toushiro to take a seat. He only obeyed because she seemed so kind.

"Yes," he said. "Do you know what happened?"

"Unfortunately not," Rangiku admitted. "I've been asleep the time he disappeared...but I did see him acting oddly one time..."

She yawned.

"Oddly, how so?" Toushiro asked.

"Well...he was looking around all the time...and uh, he kind of stuttered, y'know?" said Rangiku, furrowing her eyebrows as if she was still confused about something. "That was the...first time I saw him stutter quite like that."

"I see. Did he act like this mostly around anyone specific, or just to everyone?"

"Well, everyone...oh my..."

Rangiku started playing lazily with her hair then, yawning again. Then she hummed, and to Toushiro's awkward surprise she collapsed onto his lap, asleep.

"Ah! M-Matsumoto-san..?"

-

It took a while for Toushiro to decide what to do with the sleeping woman who had fallen asleep on his lap. He had decided to just move her.

As he pulled the blanket over the woman, he turned to leave the room, shutting the door softly behind him as he exited.

There was a lot of more patients that he was going to still have to go through. Thinking on the earlier conversation that he had with Ishida, Ichigo and Shuuhei. Why was he playing detective?!

He walked down the hallway, slowly nearing up to the next room, and when he saw it, he didnt know why, but his heart skipped a beat.

The door. It said:

Hinamori Momo

He slowly put his hand on the doorknob and as he was about to turn it to open the door, he turned to see Hisagi Shuuhei come out of the room that was Akane's. He was scratching his head, sighing. Hisagi turned to see Toushiro staring at him.

"What? She's frustarting okay?" He said, clearly frustrated.

Toushiro sighed and looked away, once again turning to the door and began to turn it. Slowly, he opened the door to hear the sobbing of a girl.

-

"Hinamori-san, why are you crying?" Toushiro asked softly as he entered the girl's room. He watched as she slowly, released her grip on her stuffed toy and looked at him. Her face was wet from the crystal tears that she had shed, and her eyes red and puffy. She looked at him sniffing.

"Hitsugaya-san, I'm scared... I'm scared! What is going on?! Why is there-"

"Shhh, Hinamori-san. You'll be fine." Toushiro tried to give off a small, reassuring smile to the girl. Wait, was she even a girl? How old was she? Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he walked up slowly to the girl, intending to give off the message that she was not going to hurt her.

The girl looked up at him terrified as Toushiro walked up to her slowly.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She cried, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Toushiro felt a feeling of someone stabbing his heart as he heard her speak those words to him.

"Momo... I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly as he proceeded to reach her bed.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" She cried again, more fear evident in her voice as he proceeded. Tears now fell from her eyes, and she looked like she was on the verge of screaming.

Right as she was about to let out a terrified scream, Toushiro reached the girl, and quickly, and softly embraced her.

"Hinamori, it's okay. You will be okay." He whispered softly into her ear. He hugged her softly, and stroked her back, to try and comfort her. He felt the girl clench the front of his shirt tightly, and he embraced her tighter. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed into it.

"A-arigato, Hitsugaya-san." She said softly through her sobbing. Toushiro only held her tighter, wanting to hold her as tight as he could.

"Hinamori, you'll be okay. I was not here to hurt you. Why were you crying Hinamori?" Toushiro asked. The stobbed sobbing and lifted her head to look at Toushiro. Her eyes were immediately lost in the mesmerizing orbs that the phsyciatrist had. For a second, she felt familiarity and a wierd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before... or didn't seem to recognize.

They stayed like that a little longer before Toushiro ripped his eyes away from hers. He didn't know why, but he felt that if he looked at those eyes any longer, then he would be lst in them.

Momo looked at him. She felt sad when he looked away from her.

It was a little longer before he turned to look at her again.

"Momo, I need to ask you a question. What happened... to Aizen?"

-

Momo stared at the "haired man in front of her. Immediately, she could feel anger coming from her insides, threatening to burst. She ended up not being able to control it.

She began to frown, and began to push away from the man.

"S-so... that's it?! You came here to just ask me that!? To use me!? Well-" Toushiro put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"No, Momo. Why would you think that of me? Do you really believe that I would do that to you?" He asked calmly, caging the irritation that he felt for the girl who did not understand.

Suddenly flashbacks hit Momo's mind.

_"No Momo, I was not using you!"_

_"He was using you! Don't you get that?!"_

_"He took that away from you."_

_"He's leaving you and never coming back."_

"You-You left me, and went away, you went to Nisanai." She whispered.

Toushiro's eyes widened.

"M-Momo? H-how... do you know that?"

Cherry: Well, there's the ending to that chapter.

Poison: Yeah, and that was a way good fluff scene, Cherry!

Cherry: Awe, you don't need to be that nice! I suck.

Poison: Whatever.

Cherry: It is true... (From this point, she is talkign and no one is listening)

Poison: Just tune out Cherry. Anyway, please review.


End file.
